heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Rivarola
History When he was 11, he had an experience with an ancient god. That god leave him with some divine magic in his body, which it evolved and acquired powers. Powers and Abilities *'Speed Physiology' - Divine magic in his body makes the Thomas' body generates more electricity than an average human, granting him great physical powers. **'Super Speed' - His "Prime" power, is run at least Mach 5 and beyond, granting him hyper-to-high hyper sonic speeds. **'Enhanced Healing' - His physiology supercharged of electricity, allows Thomas to regenerate his cells extraordinarily fast. **'Molecular Destabilization' - He can make his body molecules oscillate nearly as fast as himself causing could get through solid objects. **'Super Strength' - The massive amounts of electricity in the Thomas' body, causes a certain effect on your muscle mass causing the need Super Strength. This makes it able to lift a maximum of 1 to 3 tons. **'Speed Cloning' - He is so fast that it looks like this on more than one side at a time. When Thomas use this power, it seems that this vibrating their molecules. **'Super Spinning' - He can spin quickly in a tornado-like vortex form, the color of his tornado depends of the color of his clothing. Thanks to the friction of the particles when he spin, it generates heat. ***'Levitation' - He is able to float himself over land, when he spins (If he wants). This is because when the tour molecules vibrate and spin like a top, if you want you can make when their molecules rotate allow free access to air molecules, causing the float. **'Flash Step' - Thomas have bursts of speed allowing him to move faster than the eye can track, making it appear as if they have teleported. **'Maximum Brain Capacity' - The brain of Thomas is hypercharged of electric current, which gives him great mental qualities. ***'Supercharged Brain Activity' - Thomas is able to process information at incredible speeds, allowing him to analyze and come to conclusions at an unprecedented rate. ***'Enhanced Intelligence' - Also exponentially increases its already high intelligence. ***'Hypermnesia' - He is able to remember and recall everything that they have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime. Thomas needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. He also continue to learn for the rest of their lives and their brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. **'Electricity Empowerment' - When his body comes in contact with electrial currents, Thomas ends up absorbing it and increasing its powers. **'Time Travel' - He can run enough fast to collect kinetic energy to create a hole in the space-time continuum traveling in the time. *'Advanced Computer Knowlege' - His father is an superexpert in computing/informatics for "genetic" the inherited this skill. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' - The classes took martial arts as a child, along with what he learned from action movies he can fight melee. *'Expert Marksman' - When he was a child he took sniper's classes, that improved his marksmanship remarkably well. 'Weakness *'Electricity Draining - If the electricity in Thomas' body is sufficiently drained from your body, lose their powers (up only to receive more electricity). *'Rejuvenation' - When rejuvenated, due to the Fountain of Youth, was that his powers are not united with their cellular structure, causing it to destabilize them. *'Perversion' - He is quite perverted enough to distract at important moments. *'Zero Concentration Capacity '- Despite of his supercharged brain, he cannot be concentrated. Category:Hero Category:Level 6 Category:Male Characters